Morning Rush
by Fryllabrille201
Summary: Memiliki sekolah di atas bukit itu kadang tidak menguntungkan, terutama bagi yang sering bangun kesiangan.


**_Oke, jadi... Ini adalah fanfic pertama saya di sekaligus fandom Ansatsu :3 Entah dari mana ide yang random, gaje, dengan karakter yang nggak ada nyambungnya ini. Bahasa yang dipakai juga masih... begitulah (- nilai nya di sekolah hancur-hancuran) dan kemungkinan besar OOC XD _**

**_Disclaimer: Ansatsu Kyoushitsu bukan dan tidak akan pernah menjadi milik saya. Karakter yang saya gunakan di sini seutuhnya dimiliki oleh Matsui Yuusei._**

* * *

Hazama berbalik dengan malas di tempat tidurnya. Mata sayunya perlahan terbuka, melihat kondisi sekitar kamarnya sekilas. Cahaya matahari belum terlihat menembus jendela. Kelopak itu tertutup lagi. _'Hari ini hari Minggu, kan? Jadi nggak usah bangun pagi-pagi.'_

Siswi kelas 3E yang terkenal gemar membaca novel itu memang sudah membiasakan dirinya untuk bangun jam setengah 5 pagi setiap harinya. Letak sekolah yang sangat tidak strategis itu tidak memungkinkannya untuk menikmati tidur lebih lama. Karena itulah, dia merasa sangat bersyukur dengan adanya hari Minggu.

Berusaha untuk kembali tidur, pemilik rambut ikal itu membayangkan adegan-adegan novel klasik asing yang baru saja dibacanya kemarin dengan sistem SKS (Sistem Kebut Sehari), yaitu Les Miserables. _'Humm... B*tch-sensei bilang kalau membaca novel bahasa Inggris akan meningkatkan kemampuan berbahasa-ku... Tapi, memangnya apa, sih, pentingnya bahasa Inggris? Toh aku juga nggak mau jadi dubes atau diplomat. Tapi, kalau nggak bisa Inggris, aku nggak bisa baca cerita luar negeri... Huh...'_

* * *

"BANGUN, KIRARA! HEI, MASA TIDUR TERUS?!"  
Hazama sontak terbangun mendengar lengkingan ibunya yang tiga oktaf lebih tinggi dari biasanya. Mungkin ibunya berbakat menjadi penyanyi seriosa.  
"Hari ini bukannya hari Ming—"

Kata-katanya terputus saat matanya menangkap tanggal yang tertera di kalender.

17 Oktober, hari **Senin**.

Tanpa melihat jam pun, dia sudah bisa menyimpulkan bahwa dia akan terlambat. Handuk yang menggantung di sandaran kursi belajarnya segera disambar. Biasanya, Hazama tidak peduli kalau dia akan terlambat atau tidak. Tapi, berhubung hari ini kelas akan dibuka dengan pelajaran keterampilan – yang sangat disukainya -, ia merasa sangat sayang jika sampai tertinggal pada pelajaran yang satu ini. Lagipula, dia sedang tidak berminat mendengar semprotan – diiringi ejekan – Terasaka.

Dengan roti isi ham dan keju di mulut, Hazama berlari ke sekolah. Ada untungnya juga dilatih keras oleh Karasuma-sensei ternyata. Sekarang, larinya dua kali lebih cepat daripada yang dulu. Sambil mengunyah roti tersebut, Hazama menghitung cepat di kepala. Dia mendapati dengan cukup kecewa bahwa bahkan dengan kecepatan ini pun, dia tidak akan sampai tepat waktu di sekolah.

Tapi, terlambat 10 menit masih lebih baik daripada tidak sama sekali.

* * *

_Kreeek... Kreeek..._  
Dia mendengar bunyi roda sepeda berpacu dari belakang. Hazama tidak peduli, ia terus berlari.  
_Klik...Cekresss..._  
Diikuti bunyi kamera.

"Wah! Kau kelihatan lucu sekali di sini, Hazama!" Suara tomboy menyapanya dengan santai.

Kazama menoleh ke samping dan menemukan Nakamura Rio sedang bersepeda.  
"Tapi, tumben kau telat."

Hazama enggan menjawab kata-kata yang menurutnya tidak penting dari gadis berambut pirang itu. Ia mempercepat larinya. Mulut Nakamura mengerucut, merasa tidak diacuhkan. Dia pun mengayuh lebih cepat. Dengan mudahnya,_ prankster_ itu berhasil menyusul Hazama.

"Hei! Mau ikut nggak di belakang?!" Nakamura menawarkan. Hazama hanya melemparkan tatapan maut padanya.  
"Jadi maksudmu, aku harus duduk di roda?"  
Satu hal yang perlu diketahui, sepeda Nakamura tidak memiliki kursi belakang.

Sang pemilik sepeda tertawa, "Ah, duduk itu sudah terlalu ketinggalan zaman. Kenapa tidak melakukan hal yang lebih keren – dan menantang -."  
Menangkap maksudnya, Hazama membalas, "Aku tidak sudi berdiri dan memegang bahumu."  
Nakamura hanya tertawa.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku duluan, ya!" Nakamura pun mempercepat laju sepedanya.*

* * *

"Hah? Hazama bisa juga telat, ya, ternyata?" Terasaka tertawa, "Bahkan aku datang lebih cepat! Aku hanya terlambat lima menit kali ini!"  
Hazama tidak menggubris. Beberapa menit kemudian, atas rasa penasaran yang tidak berdasar, dia pun bertanya pada Isogai, sang ketua kelas, "Siapa saja yang terlambat hari ini?"  
"Hmm... Rasanya, kau dan Terasaka saja, Hazama."

Di sudut ruangan, sedang sibuk memasak bersama dengan teman sekelompoknya, Nakamura tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

~End~

_***A/N: Demi memuaskan nafsu semata /loh, saya memutuskan untuk membuat alternate ending-nya XD Oke, ini dia!**_

Melihat tidak ada pilihan lain, Hazama belajar bahwa harga diri kadang perlu dikorbankan. Tentu saja, ia tidak berteriak dan menyuruh Nakamura untuk menunggunya. Ia hanya berlari lebih cepat, dan melompat ke atas sepeda.

Nakamura tidak mengatakan apa-apa saat ia merasakan sensasi baru di bahunya. Sebuah tekanan yang rasanya... pas. Tidak terlalu keras sampai ia merasa tidak nyaman, tidak juga terlalu lembut sampai ia merasa geli.

Gadis itu diam-diam tersenyum.

Bonus:  
Sampai di jalan naik ke atas gunung, Nakamura menghentikan sepedanya.  
"Kenapa berhenti?" Hazama bertanya.  
"Kau kira aku kuat mengayuh sepeda mendaki seperti itu sambil membawa beban di belakang?"

~End 2/?~

**_A/N: Aduh, ini apa coba? XD Cerita tanpa tujuan /? Dan judulnya jadi nggak nyambung sama ceritanya 0_0 Singkat kata, dimohon kritik, saran, dan reviewnya /?_**


End file.
